mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Schubert Extra Six
The Schubert Extra Six is a series of cars featured in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Design The successor to the Schubert Six and a replication of the 1935-1937 Chevrolet Master, the Schubert Extra Six is notably one of the earliest cars in the Mafia storyline to feature a fully rounded body design, a design trend that becomes commonplace among common car models after. The car is further identifiable by its Citroen-like/Art Deco frontal grill design and an "F" shaped hood ornament, and may comes in any one of three body color schemes: White with red fenders, green with black fenders, and blue all around. The car is available in one of two body styles: Like the Schubert Six and the Schubert Six Police, the Schubert Extra Six is favored by the Lost Heavan police as the base model for police cars for much of the mid-to-late 1930s. Known as the "Schubert Extra 6 Police", the car is intended as a newer, faster replacement of the Schubert Six Police, appearing with a black-and-white police livery (black-and-white body with black fenders), emergency lights, and a siren only used by the police. The cars are referred to as the "Schubert Extra 6 Police" as opposed to "Schubert Extra Six Police" to likely shorten the already long full names of the cars. Like the civilian model, the car is available as a two-door or four-door sedan, both based on the respectable civilians variants: Performance As indicated below from the Carcyclopedia, all variants of the Schubert Extra Six, including the police variants, share the exact same performance traits: * Weight: 1346 kg * Power: 85 HP (62.5 kW) * Maximum speed: 80 mph (130 km/h) * Engine: Six cylinder * Swept volume: 3548 ccm * Gear box: Three speed The Schubert Extra Six's performance, is, predictably, much more improved over the Schubert Six, or any other vehicles from that era (up until the Bolt V8). The biggest selling point of the car is its engine power; weighting exactly the same as a Schubert Six but featuring an improved v-6 engine that is nearly twice as powerful, the car is able to travel 25 more miles per hour than the Schubert Six, and 4 more miles than the Bolt V8. The car's durability is also improved, ranking average-to-good among all cars in the game. Whilst the Schubert Extra Six's performance is superior over most other car during its introduction in the storyline, following missions begin to introduce newer, faster, and more reliable counterparts (including the Crusader Chromium, Guardian Terraplane and Wright). The car also retains the same rear-wheel drive configuration as the Schubert Six, meaning the car may also suffer spinouts when cornering if too much throttle is applied at the same time. Availability Despite being based on a mid-to-late model, the Schubert Extra Six begins appearing in the game's chronology much earlier than in real-life. A green and black Schubert Extra Six first appears in the storyline as a getaway car for Billy and an unnamed accomplice during "Better Get Used To It" (set in 1932), but is largely unobtainable due to programming. If the player attempts to reach the stationary car before the chase begins, a cutscene is triggered, followed by the chase; the player is also unable to carjack the fleeing vehicle, as the mission automatically activates another cutscene and concludes the mission as soon as the player manages to stop the car or chase it into a crash. The Schubert Extra Six Police begins to appear as the replacement of the Schubert Six Police during "A Trip to the Country" (set in 1933). Prominently, several such cars carrying hostile members of the police appear halfway during the mission, after both the player and Paulie managed to really the wounded Sam in a barn. The Schubert Extra Six is finally made available as a civilian model during "Omerta" (set in 1933), when the car begins appearing on the streets, while the player is taught by Ralph how to steal one and is provided a white and red Schubert Extra Six Fordor for the mission. Trivia * A peculiar inconsistency among various variants of the Schubert Extra Six is their taillights. The Tudor variant of the civilian Schubert Extra Six only features a single taillight on the left side of the car, while the Tudor has a full pair on both sides of the car; this is reversed with the police versions, with the Tudor version featuring two taillights, while the Fordor has only one, also on the left side. See also * Schubert Six * Shubert 38, Mafia II equivalent. Category:Vehicles Category:Mafia